Prólogo Histórico
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un anuncio de mi nueva historia llamada "El día después", título homónimo de la pelicula de 1983 dirigida por Nicholas Meyer y relatará sobre la supervivencia y cómo fueron las vidas de los protagonistas antes de un ataque nuclear contra EEUU en la "Nueva Guerra Fría". Por favor, necesito reviews de los lectores, es urgente. Clasificación K
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tratará sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos y que podrían ocurrir en el Futuro, ¿qué pasaría si dos Superpotencias se enfrentarán en el campo de batalla, utilizando la peor de las armas de destrucción masivas, creadas por ellos mismos: Hablo de las armas nucleares, capaces de acabar con la vida en este Mundo en cuestión de segundos, la amenaza de una guerra nuclear en estos días sigue latente hoy en día, como diría el Presidente Kenneth Baker en el Metal Gear Solid.

La guerra nuclear tuvo un claro y terrible consecuente que empezó en 1945, cuando los EEUU y la Fuerza Aérea bombardearon con dos bombas atómicas las ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, el potente poder de estas armas dejó asombrado al Mundo e incluso el propio Albert Einstein quedó horrorizado ante tan terrible magnitud.

Luego de haber finalizado la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en el Frente de Asia, ya que en el Frente de Europa, el Tercer Reich de Adolf Hitler había caído en Abril de 1945, con el aparente suicidio del Führer, muchos hablan de la huida del líder del caudillo alemán hacia la Argentina junto a su esposa Eva Braun, el Secretario Martin Bormann, el Doctor Joseph Mengele, el Director y creador de la "Solución Final" Adolf Eichmann y otros miembros del Partido Nazi, volviendo a Asia, el Imperio del Japón se rindió ante los Estados Unidos y los Aliados, la guerra había terminado pero pronto el Mundo, se vio envuelto en otro escenario de una guerra, la llamada "Guerra Fría", donde no fue un enfrentamiento bélico, sino político, económico e ideológico, donde las dos Potencias vecedoras de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, EEUU y la Unión Soviética, los Presidentes Harry S. Truman, quien sucedió a Roosvelt tras su repentino fallecimiento unos días antes de terminar la guerra; y Iosif Stalin, la disputa por la vencida Alemania, su posterior división en cuatro partes entre Francia, Gran Bretaña, EEUU y la URSS, la Revolución Comunista en China con Mao Tse Tung, la construcción del Muro de Berlin en 1961, la Revolución Cubana de 1959-1960 con los Hermanos Fidel y Raúl Castro y Ernesto "El Che" Guevara, la "Crisis de los Misiles" durante el gobierno de John F. Kennedy, la "Guerra de Vietnam", los violentos Años 70 en el Mundo, especialmente en Camboya, Vietnam, China, Indonesia, Argentina, Centro América, Afganistán, la "Revolución Islámica" y la Caída del Sha de Persia, la Dinastía Reza Palevi, la "Teoría de la Seguridad Nacional" de los EEUU en América Latina, la cual implicó en muchos golpes de Estado como se dieron en Chile, Uruguay y Argentina, la llegada de los Años 80, una década bastante agitada por el crecimiento de la tensión de ambas potencias, anteriormente, volviendo a los Años 70, la "Crisis del Petróleo" de 1973 que puso en jaque a la Economía Soviética, en los Años 80, la incorporación de la Perestroika y las Glasnot y finalmente, la llegada del año 1989: La Caída del Muro de Berlín, la Unificación de Alemania en 1990 y finalmente, en 1991, la Caída de la Unión Soviética, desaparecen los "Países Satélites" y vuelven a sus autonomías, pero hubo movimientos como en Bulgaria, Rumania y Polonia con Lesbaleza y el "Partido Solidaridad" anteriormente.

Pero lamentablemente, como futuro historiador, temo que estamos en el Período de iniciar otra "Guerra Fría", perdón ya se ha iniciado, en palabras del autor alemán Joseph Stroupe, esta "Nueva Guerra Fría" tuvo su motor de inicio en el año 2003, la "Invasión a Iraq" por parte de los EEUU, quienes hacía poco habían declarado la guerra contra Afganistan para acabar con el terrorismo de Al Qaeda, dirigida por Osama Bin Laden, quien terminó muriendo, supuestamente, en Mayo del año 2011 tras una operación secreta llevada a cabo por las Fuerzas Especial de los EEUU y los SEALS, volviendo con Stroupe, esta "Nueva Guerra Fría" se inició con esta invasión, ya que los EEUU habían desplegado sus bases militares en el Asia Central a sus fuerzas militares y estos territorios eran anteriormente propiedad de la desaparecida Unión Soviética, ricos en gas y petroleo y ante estos días, se han incorporado ex "Países Satélites" a los EEUU para hacerle frente a Rusia.

En el año 2014 y con la "Crisis de Ucrania", desatada en Diciembre del 2013 como simples protestas contra el gobierno nacional ucraniano y la llegada de movimientos separatistas y nacionalistas, se volvieron en Febrero del 2014, en violentas reacciones con disturbios que llevaron a la caída del gobierno nacional y a la posterior votación de seguir con Crimea o entregarle el territorio a Rusia, evento que terminó con la anexión de Crimea a Rusia y luego la "Guerra en el Este de Ucrania", donde fuerzas irregulares como milicias y algunas fuerzas militares, unieron sus fuerzas para luchar contra el Gobierno de Poroshenko y con el intento de EEUU de meterse en el conflicto, el Presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin, evitó el ingreso del país americano de Barack Obama al conflicto, como anteriormente había hecho en el 2013 cuando trataron de meterse en la "Guerra Civil de Siria", gracias a la acción del Presidente Vladimir Putin y del Papa Francisco I.

Para concluir, a medida de que el tiempo avanza, las políticas de las Superpotencias van aumentando cada vez más, el peligro a un enfrentamiento conocido como la "Tercera Guerra Mundial", dejaría en evidencia la capacidad del uso de estas armas y prácticamente llevaría a la extinción misma de toda la raza humana.

Nota: Esto no es para generar pánico ni nada por el estilo, no permitiré insultos ni nada, solo escribo esto parar resaltar la situación en la que se vive estos días, no digo que vaya a haber una guerra nuclear en cualquier momento, sino mostrar qué efectos causaría y las consecuencias para el futuro.

Esta historia que pretendo escribir tratará sobre lo que pasaría si hubiera una guerra nuclear y qué efectos tendría en la Humanidad del futuro.

Para cerrar este prólogo, dejo en claro dos cosas:

* La primera no soy dueño de los personajes de Street Fighter, GTA V, GTA: London 1969, Scarface, Steel Angel Kurumi, Tom y Jerry, Hetalia y algún que otro anime, videojuego o serie de animación que vaya a aparece.  
>* Y la segunda, esto no es para asustar, sino para informar al público y al Mundo entero, una guerra así, llevaría a la desaparición de la raza humana de la faz de la Tierra para siempre. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Pasado Aquella batalla, ese enfrentamiento en la fundidora de El Burro Heights, donde se enfrentaron contra el FIB de Steven Haines, Devin Weston, el Merryweather, los Ballas con Strecth y las Triadas de la Familia Cheng, esos hombres les hicieron frente y acabaron con sus enemigos y finalmente con el máximo responsable de todo: El multimillonario Devin Weston, quien había pedido a Franklin Clinton de matar a Michael De Santa y los agentes Haines y Norton con matar a Trevor Phillips, cosa que Franklin prefirió acabar con los rivales de ellos de una buena vez y lo hicieron, quedando solo con vida el agente Norton, el resto fue borrado del mapa, gracias a la ayuda de Lamar, pudieron derrotar al Merryweather y también vencer a los Ballas, quienes contaban con el apoyo de Harold Joseph "Stretch", responsable de haberlos traicionado en un intercambio de drogas por dinero en Grove Street.

Cuando después de la batalla, Lester Crest les pasó a los objetivos y a las direcciones de donde estaban, partieron, cada uno tomó venganza y finalmente acabaron con Devin Weston, las cosas habían finalmente dado sus frutos.

9 meses después: Las cosas lamentablemente cambiaron para nuestros protagonistas, bueno, solo para Michael De Santa, quien, tras haberse reconciliado con su esposa Amanda y sus hijos Tracey y James, su hijo volvió a las drogas, fue tanto el stress que Amanda le solicitó el divorcio, Michael, quien había logrado dominar su ira, lo aceptó y firmó los papeles, ella se casó con el Instructor de tenis Kyle Chavis y se mudaron a Las Venturas, aún así, después de todo lo que Michael hizo por ellos, Amanda pidió que sus hijos olvidaran a su padre.

La soledad volvió a inundar a Michael, quien se volcó a sus viejos hábitos de la bebida, las mujeres, las drogas y el sexo, vicios que una noche lo llevaron a salir borracho de una discoteca y terminó chocando en pleno estado de ebriedad, chocó un Infernus color rojo fuego que estaba estacionado, de allí salieron varias personas, Michael supo el error que había cometido, había chocado el auto del luchador y militar, Coronel William Guile, quien había llegado allí para pasar el rato con sus amigos.

- ¡Esto lo vas a pagar por tus errores, amigo! Le amenazó Guile, quien estuvo a punto de darle una golpiza y Michael iba a dispararle, cuando de golpe, alguien lo esposó.

- No te preocupes, Guile, de este personaje yo me encargo. Le dijo la voz de Cammy White, la agente de MI-6 de Inglaterra lo esposó y se lo llevó a la Central de la Policía de Los Santos para que lo trasladaran luego a un centro de rehabilitación.

En el camino, Michael fue llevado a ese centro y tras unos tres meses fuera, se recuperó completamente, logrando así pagarle los daños al coche de Guile.

- Oye, lamento este incidente. ¿Amigos? Me llamo Michael De Santa, soy productor de cine. Le dijo el hombre y Guile aceptó los perdones de Michael.

- Mucho gusto, me había olvidado de que usted dirigió una gran cantidad de mis películas favoritas, soy el Coronel William Guile, dirijo a los "Street Fighter" en nuestra guerra contra . Se presentó el rubio americano.

- Wow, bueno, creo que tal vez un día pueda conseguirte unos autógrafos como Denzel Washington y Bruce Willis. Le dijo Michael, quien se despidió de Guile y partió hacia su mansión en Vinewood Hills.

Luego de eso, Michael partió hacia su casa, se dirigió hacia el garage donde estacionó su coche y entró allí, después partió hacia la sala de estar donde estaba el bar y trató de beberse una copa de brandy pero fue entonces que su voluntad le detuvo.

- ¡No!No lo necesito ahora, estoy limpio, no lo necesito, muy bien, Michael, no lo necesitas, no lo necesitas, ve a ver una película. Se dijo así mismo y se sentó en el sillón, tomó el control remoto de la tv y la encendió, estaban pasando en esos momentos "Duro de Matar 3: La Venganza".

Fue ahí que fue a la cocina a buscarse una botella de agua y comenzó a tomarla junto con unas pastillas que su terapeuta, el Dr Isiah Friedlander le había recetado para combatir su adicción a las drogas y el alcohol.

Mientras que la película proseguía, en ese momento se escuchó un toque en el timbre de la puerta de la mansión.

- ¿Quién será a estas horas? ¿Amanda? Se preguntó Michael, mientras que pensaba que sería su ex-esposa queriendo volver, pero al abrir la puerta, se topó con una persona familiar.

- Señorita White, ¿qué hace aquí a estas horas? Es muy tarde... Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la rubia británica se lanzó a los brazos de De Santa y lo besó con toda pasión, parecía alguna película antigua de los Años 30, donde el novio y la chica se reencuentran en la estación de trenes y se besan, dando el cierre a la película, pero Michael, esa noche fue mágica, algo que no había experimentado así en toda su vida.

Sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de Cammy White fue tal vez una sorpresa, pero ese beso bajo la Luna Llena de Los Santos, significó más que un beso normal, era el inicio de algo más grande: Una relación, una relación después del hundimiento del matrimonio de Michael con Amanda, era un comenzar de nuevo, agarrar tus cosas, tu mochila y tomar el camino del reinicio, empezar de nuevo en la línea de salida de la carrera y eso era todos los significados que Michael buscaba para su vida, la cual había vuelto a renacer de nuevo esa misma noche.

Awwww, el amor :3 bueno, aquí es lo que dura la felicidad, ya que como en toda película dramática, la emoción y la felicidad duran poco, las cosas están por cambiar, una tensión mundial se está aproximando, la cual marcará la historia del Mundo para siempre.

Se despide MontanaHatsune92. Paz n.n y Feliz Día de Reyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Presente en Los Santos A su vez, pero en el Desierto, en Sandy Shores, las "Industrias Trevor Phillips" habían acabado por adueñarse de todo el Estado de San Andreas, desplazando al Merryweather, los cuales tuvieron que trasladarse hacia Anywhere City por la presión y muchos de sus integrantes y jefes habían unido sus fuerzas con Phillips, a su vez, nuestro personaje había logrado calmarse y ser más cordial con sus amigos, en especial con Ron y Wade, a quienes a veces les insultaba y amenazaba de muerte.

- Aquí está el café y los archivos que me pediste, Trevor. Le dijo el CEO de las "ITP" Ronald "Ron" Jakowski, conocido como "Ron El Nervioso", ellos dirigían los negocios en la venta de armas, municiones y también de sustancias ilegales.

- Ron, Ron, tranquilo, relájate un poco, hombre, no te voy a cortar la lengua. Le dijo Trevor, mientras que le hablaba más calmado.

Ronald miró con sorpresa a su mejor amigo, mientras que a la vez observaba la caravana de su amigo, toda limpia y ordenada, no habían manchas de sangre o que todo el sitio estuviera destruido como si hubiera sido la guerra, además Trevor vestía todo un conjunto negro, su traje formal para los negocios y unos lentes de Sol oscuros.

- Me alegro de que hayas cambiado, Trevor, desde que acabaste con los Cheng el negocio es un éxito, hasta incluso los Sureños quieren unirse a la expansión. Le contó Wade Hebert, mientras que entraba en la caravana.

- Sí, bueno, los tiempos cambian, amigos, aunque siento lástima por Michael, recibí un mail suyo, su mujer lo abandonó. Les contó Trevor.

- ¡No! Gritaron asombrados amigos, tanto Ron como Wade.

- Su hijo, James, volvió a las drogas y ella tuvo que internarlo, pobre viejo. Se lamentó Trevor e hicieron un minuto de silencio, mientras que después de eso, volvían al trabajo.

Mientras que salían, en la televisión de la caravana de Trevor, pasaban un anuncio de noticias importante:

- "Urgente: Desde la Casa Blanca en la Capital de nuestra Nación, el Presidente Barack Obama se dirige al pueblo de los EEUU" Anunciaron por la tv acerca del anuncio que iban a transmitir, pero los presentes en la caravana se habían ido.

A su vez, pero en Vinewood Hills, en la Mansión de Franklin Clinton, el afro-americano había logrado también triunfar con sus amigos en el éxito de crear un Imperio en Los Santos, esa mañana estaba de visita con su mejor amigo Lamar Davis, quien le había llamado para salir a dar un paseo en auto con su perro Chop.

- ¿Qué onda, nigga? Le saludó Lamar, mientras que se daban un abrazo de hermandad.

- Por suerte todo bien, Hermano, ¿cómo van las cosas en el barrio? Preguntó Franklin a su amigo.

- Como siempre, tiroteos, tráfico de drogas, luchas con los Ballas, de todo, te pierdes de la diversión, hasta la nínfoma de tu tía te extraña. Le contó Lamar sobre las cosas que ocurrían en el antiguo barrio de Franklin.

- Lo sé, pero esta es la vida que merece uno después de tanto sudor, esfuerzo y sacrificios. Ven, vayamos en mi auto, ¿quieres ir al "Burger Shot"? Preguntó Clinton, mientras que le ofrecía ir a ese sitio.

- Sí, vamos. Tengo un hambre que me mata. Le respondió su amigo y subieron al auto Buffalo Blanco que tenía Franklin y partieron de allí.

Mientras que manejaban, Lamar se quedó asombrado de lo adiestrado que ahora estaba Chop después de que se pasó a Franklin para que lo cuidara por un tiempo.

- Bro, ¿te enteraste de las últimas noticias sobre los Ballas? Le preguntó Davis, mientras que Franklin ponía "Radio Los Santos".

- No, ¿qué pasó? Esta semana he estado ocupado con los negocios. Le dijo su amigo.

- Hace un montón que no hay tiroteos entre los Families y los Ballas, es más, se habla que no han aparecido, están desiertas las calles por allí. Le estuvo contando Lamar acerca de lo que pasaba por las calles, había una extraña sensación en el aire.

- Ahora que lo dices: Veo a muchos polis dando vueltas, ¿qué estará pasando? ¿Vendrá el Presidente a San Andreas? Quiso saber Franklin y se detuvo frente a una patrulla.

- ¡Buenos días, Oficial! Disculpe, ¿sabe qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Hay amenazas terroristas? Preguntó Lamar y un Policía se acercó a la ventana.

- Buenos días, ¿no han escuchado las noticias? Les preguntó el Oficial.

- ¿Noticias? ¿De qué? Preguntó Franklin, mientras que sintonizaba la radio de noticias de Los Santos.

- "El Presidente Barack Obama ha pedido la calma a la Nación: Anunció que este incidente va a ser resuelto y que pedirá dialogar con el Presidente de Rusia, mientras tanto, los ojos del Mundo Entero ven con preocupación sobre qué podría pasar en el futuro. Seguiremos informando para más adelante" Informaron en las noticias, Franklin y Lamar al escuchar las palabras "Rusia", "Preocupación", supieron que algo andaba mal.

- Yo les aconsejaría que esta noche no salgan, muchachos, el Gobernador del Estado de San Andreas ha pedido un toque de queda para esta noche. Les dijo el Policía y se retiró.

- Lo tendremos en cuenta, gracias, Caballeros. Les agradeció Franklin y puso el auto en marcha hacia el "Burger Shot".

En el camino, hubo mucha charla.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Cómo que habrá toque de queda? Nunca hubo algo así desde 1994 con los "Disturbios de Los Ángeles". Le dijo Lamar, mientras que llegaban a uno de los locales.

- La verdad no lo sé, pero debemos tener cuidado, después, si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche y mañana por la mañana te dejaré en Strawberri. Le dijo Franklin.

- Gracias, colega, pero no te preocupes, me tomaré un taxi hasta allá, además tengo que ver a los muchachos. Le agradeció su amigo y fueron a almorzar al local.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Reunión en el estudio Por otra parte, en Rockford Hills, se despertaba Michael Towley, conocido como Michael De Santa, Productor del Cine de Los Santos, después de que se divorciara de su esposa Amanda por las adicciones nuevas de su hijo James a las drogas, ella por stress, tuvo que pedir el divorcio, se mudaron a Las Venturas, donde ella contrajo matrimonio con el instructor de tenis y nunca más Michael volvió a saber de ellos, la depresión le afectó en esos meses de dolor, todo iba bien, pero, el destino le jugó una mala pasada.

Había vuelto a los viejos vicios del pasado, las drogas, el alcohol, la violencia, el sexo desenfrenado y las armas, además de también abusar de los fármacos que el Dr. Isiah Friendlander y todo eso fue como una bomba, que lo llevó a causar un gran accidente de tránsito, en el cual hubo muchos heridos y entre los autos que había destruido a su paso, había dañado un Infernus rojo que era del Coronel William Guille, el rubio americano estuvo a punto mandarlo a la cárcel, pero alguien se interpuso, logrando salvar a Guille de pasar un tiempo tras las rejas y luego fue llevado a un centro de rehabilitación, logrando finalmente desintoxicarse para siempre de esos vicios.

Después de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Michael volvió a ser un hombre nuevo, además cumplió con su palabra y llevó a Guille a los estudios para que conociera a Denzel Washington y Bruce Willis, sus artistas favoritos del cine. Desde ese día, se volvieron grandes amigos.

Y esa mañana nueva, Michael se despertó y vio que Cammy no estaba, habían cumplido un mes juntos y ella vivía con él en su mansión de Rockford Hills.

- Ya sé dónde está. Dijo él, mientras que ingresaba en el baño y la encontraba a ella, dándose un baño, sonrió y se inclinó para besarla a su hermano británica, al mejor estilo de "James Bond", la besó en los labios.

Después de eso, se dirigió a buscar el diario, aunque lo leía por Internet, también prefería leerlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Justo en el momento de tomar el diario, leyó el encabezado principal:

_"Grave incidente militar en la frontera Sur de Rusia, tropas norteamericanas dispararon varios misiles contra una base en la frontera, numerosos heridos, el Presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin exige respuestas ante el incidente, la tensión aumentó bastante desde hace ya 24 horas después de haber estallado el incidente"_ Leyó Michael el encabezado, un frío recorrió su cuerpo, temía de que esto no terminaría del lado bueno, solo había que esperar a que hubiera una respuesta ante tal terrible conflicto desatado.

- Dios, que esto no sea cierto. Se dijo Michael, mientras que leía la noticia, ocupaba casi todo el diario, ya había vivido los terribles años de la "Guerra Fría" y ahora ese nuevo incidente marcaba el comienzo de las hostilidades, mientras que seguía leyendo, sintió a alguien abrazarle por detrás y ese alguien era su querida británica.

-¿Adivina quién soy? Le preguntó esa voz tan suave y dulce, mientras sentía en su cuello el profundo beso de unos labios.

- Jeje, eres tú, Cammy. Le dijo Michael, mientras que se daba la vuelta, dejaba el diario sobre la mesa y luego la besaba apasionadamente.

Estuvieron varias horas besándose y compartiendo su amor, cuando en ese momento, el celular de Michael recibió un mensaje.

- _"Ve de inmediato a los estudios, el Señor Richards ha convocado una reunión urgente. _

_ Joseph" . _Decía el mensaje que le habían mandado.

_- _¿Tienes que ir allí? Es tu día libre. Le dijo Cammy, mientras que Michael se iba vistiendo.

_- _Lo sé, Cariño, pero parece que ha pasado algo. Volveré rápido, lo prometo. Le dijo Michael, mientras que la besaba y ambos se despedían con un "Hasta la tarde".

Después de eso, De Santa tomó su auto y partió hacia los estudios de Los Santos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Reunión en el estudio II Michael ingresó en su auto y se dirigió hacia los estudios de Vinewood, donde allí, el Señor Richards había convocado a una reunión de emergencia, al llegar, lo recibió su adjunto o compañero Joseph, quien era su colega en los negocios del cine, mientras que veía a Michael llegar, se acercó a él, tras haber estacionado el auto suyo.

- Buenos días, Michael. ¿Cómo estás? Le saludó su amigo, quien le extendió un café.

- Todo bien por suerte, Joseph, ahora, ¿por qué nos han llamado a todos? Le preguntó el hombre.

- ¿No te enteraste lo que pasó hoy sobre lo de Rusia? Le preguntó Joseph.

- Sí, un tonto incidente de artillería en la frontera, ¿y qué? Siempre ocurre lo mismo. Le dijo Michael, quien no creía que esto fue a tener mayor alcance.

- Esto está más allá de lo sucedido, han habido efectos colaterales, las producciones de Rusia han cancelado el contrato para filmar el documental en las estepas, por donde viven las poblaciones del Volga. Le contó Joseph, Michael al enterarse de eso, se atragantó con el café, casi se ahoga pero su amigo lo salvó.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Gritó De Santa, mientras que le pedía respuestas.

- Ojala esto fuera una broma, Mikey, pero es verdad. Nos han cancelado el contrato. Le respondió, oficialmente su amigo.

- ¡Dios! ¡Carajo! ¡No! ¡¿Sabes el dinero que se invirtió en todo este proyecto?! Gritó Michael desesperado.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, amigo, vayamos con Richards y de ahí nos dirá qué hacer al respecto. Le calmó su amigo y se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones.

Allí estaban todos los ejecutivos de la cadena cinematográfica, incluyendo al Jefe Richards, mientras que se sentaban, el hombre comenzó a hablar.

- Caballeros, han sido llamados hoy de manera urgente por mi persona y pido perdón si les interrumpimos su día libre, pero a raíz del incidente fronterizo y diplomático con Rusia, nuestro contrato con ellos para filmar el documental sobre la vida de los Pueblos Tártaros ha sido cancelado. Con respecto al dinero, se lo recompensaremos pero hace poco, el FIB ha estado entregando estos libros acerca de la Seguridad Nacional. Les dijo Solomon, mientras que les impartía los libros para que los viera, Michael cuando vio el suyo, se quedó pasmado de la sorpresa, eran libros sobre cómo sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear, eso ya lo había vivido en el pasado, cuando en la escuela les enseñaban a ponerse debajo de las mesas de los salones y esperar a que pasara todo.

Después de unas horas de charla, el equipo se retiró de allí.

- Ey, Michael, ¿vamos con John y Carol a tomar un café a "Starbucks"? Le ofreció su amigo.

- Sí, esperenme, iré a hablar con el Jefe y luego los alcanzo allá. Les dijo y partió hacia la oficina de Richards, quien estaba empacando todo.

- Señor, ¿qué está pasando? Preguntó Michael.

- No quiero asustarte, Mikey, pero no estas seguro en Los Santos, debes irte de aquí inmediatamente. Le dijo Solomon, mientras que iban subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Terroristas? Preguntó Michael.

- No, amigo, una guerra, una guerra nuclear estamos hablando. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos dice que ya negoció con los rusos, es mentira, lo dejarán pasar esto y estaremos en guerra. Le dijo Solomon, Michael se quedó aterrado, sabiendo del peligro de una guerra, necesitaba irse de allí.

- Haré todo lo posible, les informaré a mis amigos, me iré a Liberty City. Le dijo y en ese momento llegó el helicóptero para recogerlo a Solomon y llevarlo con los demás a zonas seguras.

- Estate atento, mira las noticias, si pasa algo, vete de aquí y rápido. Le dijo Solomon y ambos se despidieron con un apretón de manos, Michael después de eso, partió hacia el encuentro con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en Sandy Shores, Trevor estaba volviendo de una reunión con varios Jefes del "Merryweather" y al volver, en el camino se encontró con la Policía y el Ejército de San Andreas patrullando por la zona e instruyendo a la población civil.

- ¡Soldado! ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Trevor, mientras que se bajaba del vehículo.

- Señor, fuimos alertados por el Fuerte Zancudo, donde hubo un informe sobre prácticas y ejercicios, no se preocupe, por favor, circule. Le dijo uno de los militares, mientras que Trevor comprendía el mensaje, volvió a su vehículo todo-terreno y se dirigió hacia su caravana.

- _"Ron, soy yo, Trevor. Escucha, el Ejército se encuentra en toda Sandy Shores, ¿qué está pasando?" _ Le preguntó Trevor a su amigo.

- "_Emm, déjame ver en la computadora, sí, es raro, he visto pasar varios tanques y vehículos especiales, hasta, esto te parecerá raro, pero hay muchos de estos, incluyendo a la Policía que vinieron con trajes anti-radiación" _ Contó Ron desde su casa.

- "¿_Trajes anti-radiación?"_ _Bueno, yo estoy yendo para mi caravana, reunamos ahí y charlaremos"_. Les dijo Trevor y colgó.

"_Algo raro está pasando por aquí, no sé qué será, pero tengo la sensación que no es nada bueno"_. Se dijo así mismo Phillips, mientras que se encaminaba hacia su caravana, la zona por la cual él estaba, se encontraba completamente desierta y con muy poca gente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: Advertencia Todo el Mundo sabe que tras un incidente diplomático o militar, lleva a una respuesta, el Mundo Entero estaba esperando esa misma ahora, pero no había una negociación entre ambas Naciones, Rusia pedía que los EEUU se disculparan por lo ocurrido y EEUU había pedido que sacaran a sus tropas de las bases cercanas a Ucrania y Bielorrusia, los Presidentes Obama y Putin habían aumentado la tensión y el miedo a una guerra, era ya bastante previsible de que ocurriera.

- ¿Qué les dije? ¡Es la Tercera Guerra Mundial! Oh, Dios, Dios, todos estos años de seguimiento y conspiraciones dieron sus frutos. ¡Aleluya!. Festejó Ron, Wade no estaba nada contento con lo que acaba de pasar, estaba bastante intranquilo y temía por su vida.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz?! ¡No te das cuenta de lo que sería una Tercera Guerra Mundial! ¡La extinción de la raza humana ocurriría! ¡Abre los ojos y mira lo que está pasando! Le dijo Wade en un estado de bastante nerviosismo, Trevor lo calmó al joven.

- Tranquilo, hombre, solo estaba siendo él mismo, ya lo conoces a Ron. Le calmó su amigo.

- Tienes razón, discúlpame, Trevor, pero le tengo miedo a la Muerte y a lo que podría venir después. Le contó Wade sobre su miedo.

- Está bien, tranquilo, disculpate con Ron si quieres tener la paz. Luego, vengan, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Les dijo, mientras que se disculpaban ambos amigos, luego fueron a ver a Trevor sobre lo que estaba planeando.

Mientras que salían, lo encontraron hablando por celular:

- _"Michael De Santa. ¿Quién es?"_ Preguntó su amigo.

- _"Mikey, ¿cómo estás, amigo?"_ Le saludó Trevor.

- _"¡Trevor! Qué alegría, bien, pero bastante preocupado, ¿has visto las noticias?"_ Le preguntó Michael sobre el asunto.

-_"Por supuesto, aquí está toda la Policía de Sandy Shores con el Ejército y la Guardia Nacional, parece que irán también a Los Santos"_ Le contó sobre lo que estaba pasando.

- _"Aquí también, hay Policías y Militares por todas partes, esto parece zona de guerra. Oye, estate atento, ese incidente con Rusia ha dejado en claro que parece que nos vamos a la mierda con esto". _Le dijo Michael, mientras que colgaban y Trevor volvió a su caravana.

- ¡Hey, Trevor, ahora que volví a estar de humor! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Wade.

- Tomense el día libre e incluso esta semana, chicos. Les dijo, mientras que salían de la caravana, después de irse para sus casas, Trevor encendió la tv.

- _"A raíz de este incidente en la frontera Sur con Rusia, hoy han habido dos choques contra las Embajadas de los EEUU en Moscú y Kiev, donde cientos de Nacionalistas apedrearon e incendiaron las mismas, en rechazo a las instalaciones militares de EEUU en sus territorios. El Presidente Obama ha pedido la calma al Pueblo y decretó para esta misma noche un toque de queda a nivel nacional. Todo el que intente cometer delitos será llevado a las Comisarias de la zona, lleven sus documentos y licencias, no salgan si es muy necesario. Repetimos: Para esta noche a las 19:00 hs se ha decretado un toque de queda a nivel nacional". _ Informaron en la televisión, Trevor miró la hora en su celular, eran las 15:30 PM, tenía que ir a buscar un par de cajas para ingresarlas en las cuentas del "Union Depository" y así poder mandarlas luego hacia Tijuana y Distrito Federal.

Pronto llegó la noche a San Andreas y a todo el país, el Gobierno había decretado el toque de queda y la gente debía estar en sus casas. Tal vez el nuevo día que estaba por llegar traería noticias sobre el frente de la guerra que podría llegar a desatarse.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: La llegada de las Fuerzas Armadas Mientras que Trevor analizaba los ingresos y las grandes sumas de dinero que iban llegando desde México y otras partes del Mundo con respecto a su negocio en la venta de armas, municiones y drogas, Ron y Wade miraba la tv en sus respectivas casas.

- _"Queridos Compatriotas, esta noche y con debido respeto, estamos afrontando un momento muy oscuro con nuestras relaciones internacionales con Rusia, debido al incidente con artillería en la región Sur de la frontera con el país de Europa del Este, estamos viviendo momentos de máxima tensión, donde solo podemos esperar a que se calmen las aguas. Hace un par de horas atrás, el Embajador de Rusia prometió hablar con las autoridades del respectivo país y así poder llegar a una solución pacífica y evitar la guerra. Pero debido a estos problemas, he ordenado a las Fuerzas Armadas trabajar esta noche con la Policía local y las Fuerzas de Seguridad y Médicas, se protegerán a los civiles y castigarán a todos los que vayan a cometer delitos. Que Dios bendiga a América"_ Habló el Presidente por la tv nacional y se puso a comentar sobre lo ocurrido; Ron sabía de lo que estaba pasando y entonces tuvo la idea de preparar un futuro plan de escape hacia Alaska, para así ponerse a salvo de la guerra que podría estallar.

En Los Santos, la Policía recibía la llegada del Ejército y la Guardia Nacional, mientras que se ponía orden en las calles, Michael estaba listo para volver a su casa tras el encuentro con sus amigos en el "Starbucks".

- _"Cammy, Mi Amor, estoy yendo para casa"_ Le habló Michael por celular, mientras que ella estaba en la mansión de De Santa practicando un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Chun-li, quien había ido de visita con su novio Rodney Morash.

- _"Ok, Mikey, te estamos esperando, vinieron mi amiga Chun-li y su novio Rodney Morash"_ Le dijo Cammy, mientras que Michael volvía a casa en su auto.

- _"Bien, voy para allá"_ Respondió Michael y empezó a conducir por las calles con rumbo a su mansión en Rockford Hills.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: La noche Había llegado la noche, donde la luz del Sol natural se oculta y llega la oscuridad, las calles se iluminan por la energía eléctrica, producida por el hombre, mientras que muchos ciudadanos iban a dormir, otros se dirigían a disfrutar de la noche, mientras que Michael volvía a su casa, ya Chun-li y Rodney se habían ido, porque la china había ido a visitar a su amiga, quien sabía que muy pronto se casarían.

- Cammy, he vuelto. Dijo Michael, mientras que entraba en la mansión y se la encontraba a la británica, lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente.

Mientras tanto, en el Centro de Operaciones del NORAD, los militares estaban bastante preocupados por la creciente actividad militar rusa en las cercanías de sus bases, lo mismo en China, Mongolia y La India, el temor a un ataque contra sus embajadas, ciudadanos en el extranjero o a sus bases significaría la declaración de guerra.

- ¿Que el embajador no iba a reunirse en estos momentos? Quiso saber uno de los funcionarios del Ministerio de Defensa.

- Aún no ha podido comunicarse, estamos en una situación bastante seria. Han habido protestas en varios Estados oponiéndose a una guerra. Contó otro de los funcionarios del gobierno.

- Lo sabemos y estaremos atentos a este tipo de cosas, los mantendremos al tanto. Respondió el General Douglas Jefferson, militar a cargo de esa zona.

El temor de los Americanos a una guerra era casi como previsible a que ocurriera, habían ya muchos factores para la misma y si llegaba a ocurrir, quién podría detener a la máquina rusa de guerra y a sus Aliados.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Franklin, el hombre había llegado a su casa tras haber dejado a Lamar en Strawberri, le llamaba la atención la gran presencia de militares en la ciudad y cuando volvió a su cama, vio que algo estaba pasando afuera, Chop estaba ladrando mucho y cuando salió a averiguar, se topó con Trevor, quien había llegado desde Sandy Shores.

- ¡Trevor, ¿cómo estas?! Le saludó Franklin, mientras que lo invitaba a su casa.

- He estado mejor, gracias. Le agradeció Trevor, mientras que ingresaba a la mansión con Chop y de ahí se sentaron a charlar sobre lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Qué crees que esto sea? Le preguntó Frank al ex-Piloto de la Fuerza Aérea.

- No lo sé, por donde estoy también hay militares y muchos policías, dicen que son juegos de entrenamiento. Le contó Trevor sobre el "supuesto" objetivo de los Oficiales del Ejército.

- No lo sé, no me lo creo eso. Dijo F, bastante confundido, mientras que después de haber estado charlando, Trevor volvió a Sandy Shores para seguir con el negocio y Franklin regresó a la cama.

A su vez, en el Centro de Los Santos, en el "Hotel Luxor Continental", habían llegado, tras la visita a la mansión de Michael De Santa, Chun-li y Rodney Morash, ambos se habían conocido en Londres en el 2010, Rodney trabajaba para las Mafias y en especial para los Hermanos Crisps.

- Qué día. Dijo Chun-li exhausta, mientras que se arrojaba en la cama.

- Aww, sí, tú lo has dicho, Mi Amor. Le dijo Rodney, mientras que comenzaba a abrazarla a ella tras haber llegado al hotel para descansar.

Mientras que la gente hallaba la paz en su descanso después de un largo día de trabajo, otros estaban atentos a las noticias sobre lo que estaba pasando al respecto con la situación crítica en Rusia y con los EEUU.

En ese momento, en la Casa Blanca, ingresó el Secretario de Defensa, muy alterado, mientras que llevaba una carpeta con el clásico sello "Top Secret", algo malo había ocurrido en las negociaciones y esto iba a marcar el camino hacia el conteo de la guerra.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8: El miedo de una guerra - ¡Te lo juro, Trevor, los Americanos somos todos unos locos, no podemos llevarnos bien con nadie. El año pasado era el "Estado Islámico" (1) ahora vuelven a ser los Rusos, que Dios nos proteja! Le dijo Ron, mientras que volvían del aeródromo.

(Nota: (1) "Estado Islámico, organización terrorista islámica, actualmente asentada en Siria e Irak, responsables de la creación de un Califato y el Califa de ellos es Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi, responsables de crimenes de lesa humanidad, terrorismo y además de eso, es una de las organizaciones más ricas de todo el Mundo, debido, no solo a la gran cantidad de armamento que poseen, sino también por las grandes sumas de dinero que han recibido por los rescates de rehenes y por la captura de pozos petroleros y de refinerías de gas. Hoy en día están en retroceso, por los bombardeos, las deserciones hasta los fusilamientos que hacen contra sus propios milicianos por desertar o fracasar en los combates, todo siguiendo la "Yijad" o "Guerra Santa")

- Ron no miente, T, hay mucho miedo, ya casi no vemos ni los autos por esta zona. Le dijo Wade, cuando en ese momento, vieron a Maude junto a su marido, Daniel, detenerse al lado de la ruta.

- Hola, Maude, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo estás, Dany? Les saludó Trevor.

- Trevor, hemos estado bien, pero ya no nos podemos quedar más en Sandy Shores, nos vamos a Chicago con mi marido, dicen que las cosas aquí están muy complicadas por lo de los rusos. Ustedes también deberían hacer lo mismo. Le dijo Maude a ellos, mientras que se despedía de su amigo y partían hacia el aeropuerto de Los Santos.

Trevor, Wade y Ron caminaron por las calles de la solitaria Sandy Shores, había muy poca gente, solo quedaban los lugareños locales, la Policía, los médicos, mecánicos, Oscar Guzman, Cletus y los contactos de Trevor, pero el peor de los temores estaba por llegar, ya que los EEUU habían sido informados por parte del Embajador en Rusia de que el Presidente Vladimir Putin no aceptaría negociar hasta que las tropas se retiraran de la frontera ruso-ucraniana.

- Iré al aedrónomo para llevar unas armas a la frontera, avisenme si pasa algo. Les dijo Trevor, mientras que tomaba su camioneta y viajaba hacia el lugar nombrado.

Al llegar allí se topó con Oscar, quien estaba hablando con uno de sus hombres.

- ¡Trevor! Le llamó Oscar, mientras que el hombre iba a verlo.

- ¿Qué hay, Oscar? ¿Cómo van las cosas? Preguntó el canadiense, mientras que se bajaba de la camioneta y se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Tenemos serios problemas: No tenemos más llegada de armas debido a los incidentes con Rusia. Estamos estancados, ya les avisé a mis camaradas en México. Le contó Oscar, mientras que le daba las malas noticias a Trevor.

- Dios, todo parece que se está yendo al carajo. ¿Tú qué harás? Le preguntó Trevor, ya eso estaba afectando a los negocios.

- Yo me quedaré aquí, Joaquín y sus hermanos parten ahora para la Baja California, Dios, no habrá armas como máximo una semana. Le dijo, mientras que se despedía de sus hombres.

A su vez, en Los Santos, Franklin estaba viendo la televisión, cuando vio lo que pasaban en las noticias.

- _"Turquía ha concedido, como Siria e Irak, a las peticiones de los Kurdos de darles tierras para asentarse y establecer un nuevo país en el Kurdistan de Irak, a su vez, el mismo gobierno turco ha roto las relaciones con EEUU por el incidente en la frontera rusa y ha dado todo su apoyo al Presidente Putin" _ Informaron en la CNN.

- Dios, ¿iremos a una guerra? Se preguntó Franklin preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

Había mucho miedo, las horas eran cruciales y todo dependía de un hilo para poder calmar las cosas, sino, los peores temores de ellos iban a volverse realidad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9: Cuenta atrás para la guerra Había llegado una nueva mañana en San Andreas e inmediatamente Franklin se dirigió hacia uno de sus tantos negocios, fue primero a su negocio de marihuana, "Smoke on the Water", donde se encontró con sus trabajadores, James y Samantha, quienes traían nuevas cajas con la mercanía.

A su vez, Michael se despertaba para asistir a los estudios de cine, pero inmediatamente llegó un correo electrónico, en el cual le decía lo siguiente:

- _"Michael, disculpa que no nos hayamos reunido esta mañana pero el Señor Solomon ha pedido de que todo el equipo salga de Los Santos, nos vamos a Europa, las cosas están muy jodidas, se rumorea de que hay aires de una Tercera Guerra Mundial y que San Andreas pueda ser blanco de los misiles de los Rusos, por favor, vete de la ciudad lo más rápido posible"._ Le decía el mensaje de los Productores de los Estudios de Cine.

- "_Dios, esto tiene que ser una broma, por favor que no lo sea"_ Pidió Michael, mientras que llamaba por teléfono y Cammy lo miraba preocupada desde la cama.

A su vez, Trevor estaba con sus negocios por Paleto Bay y Sandy Shores, mientras que asistía a una reunión en uno de los bares que había comprado, le llegó una llamada de Wade.

- _"Trevor, ven deprisa a Sandy_ Shores" Le pidió su amigo, mientras que Trevor salía hacia su auto para dirigirse hacia la localidad.

En el Mundo, las cosas se estaban poniendo bastante complicadas, ya la guerra había estallado y se estaban movilizando las Fuerzas Armadas de los EEUU y de Rusia.

Ataques contra las Embajadas de EEUU y el Reino Unido se dieron en Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania y hasta en Polonia, donde las fuerzas del orden trataron de acometer a los Nacionalistas que pedían la desactivación de las bases yankees en suelo ruso.

Las noticias acerca de un ataque de la aviación rusa contra las bases de EEUU en suelo ucraniano marcaron el comienzo de las hostilidades, lo mismo el ataque contra el Embajador Douglas en Hungría, donde Nacionalistas, tanto húngaros hasta españoles e italianos agredieron al enviado de EEUU por la paz.

- _"Esta mañana, Rusia lanzó un feroz asalto contra las bases de EEUU y de la OTAN en el Este de Ucrania, tomando por completo el control de las mismas y asegurándose el poder en todo el país vecino. Mientras tanto, en Wisconsin, un atacante, supuestamente ruso, abrió fuego en un centro comercial, matando a cinco personas, el responsable se encuentro prófugo" _ Pasaron por las noticias, tanto en la tv como la radio e Internet acerca de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el país, Franklin se aseguró de salir con cuidado a la calle, por temor a un ataque de rusos, Trevor había terminado de enviar varios paquetes de armas hacia México, luego de la larga espera que había tenido que hacer por el tema de los temores a la guerra.

- Dios, las acciones nuestras no paran de subir, nos piden cada día más armamento, hasta piezas de blindados. Mostró Trevor en su computadora tras haber entrado en la página de Finanzas de la Bolsa de Liberty City.

- Es así, T, mira, con respecto a las piezas de blindados, logramos hacer contacto con unos vendedores de piezas en Medio Oriente, en especial con Siria e Iraq, los cuales se han recuperado bastante tras la caída del Estado Islámico, los Kurdos se han hecho con una gran cantidad de blindados y armas, hasta artillería del EI tras su caída el año, creo que podríamos mandarlas aquí para los "Rednecks". Le contó Ron sobre expandir los negocios hacia las otras bandas.

- No, no, es muy mala idea, Ron, ¿te imaginas a esos campesinos manejando tanques? Por Dios. Le pidió Wade que no hicieran eso.

- Wade tiene razón, es bastante arriesgado, mejor nos quedamos en nuestros territorios y listo. Luego hablaremos de enviar armas hacia Corea del Norte, he escuchado que hay "Milicias Anti-Comunistas" en las cercanías con la frontera de Corea del Sur. Le respondió Trevor, el tráfico de armas y drogas era exigente y en tiempos de guerra, los precios subían cada vez más, eso les traía muchos beneficios a los traficantes de armas pero a la vez era bastante agotador.

Michael se encontraba de paseo con Cammy en su auto, mientras que charlaban sobre su futura boda, Cammy vivía con Micheal De Santa desde que él había abandonado el alcohol y la violencia, luego de eso, empezó a reconstruir su vida, ya que su regreso a las adicciones era por el divorcio que había tenido con Amanda y su alejamiento de ella y los chicos.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en Liberty City? ¿No? Le propuso Michael.

- Mmm, me gusta, pero es muy lejos. ¡Ya sé! ¿Y qué tal mejor en Londres? Le propuso ella, no era mala idea, Mikey amaba Londres, en especial irse a vivir allí sería un buen comienzo para su vida.

- Acepto. Dijo Michael, tras decidir a dónde iban a casarse.

- Oh, Micheal, me haces tan feliz. Le dijo Cammy, mientras que se lanzaba a los brazos del ex-ladrón de bancos y lo besaba apasionadamente.

Mientras que se besaban, en ese momento, escucharon helicópteros pasar por el Centro de Los Santos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Cammy y salió con su novio del coche, mientras que veían la llegada del Ejército de los EEUU con la Guardia Nacional.

- Esto parece extraño, ¿qué estará pasando? Se preguntó Michael, mientras que encendía la radio.

- _"Weezel News": "Urgente: El Ejército de los EEUU ha llegado a los Estados para protegerlos junto a la Policía y la Guardia Nacional, tras el incidente ocurrido en Wisconsin, han sido llamados para imponer el orden, esta noche habrá otro toque de queda que comenzará a las 19:00, el Gobernador del Estado de San Andreas, ha pedido que si salen afuera, lleven su documentación, cualquier persona sin documentos será arrestado. Seguiremos informando más sobre esta noticia"_ Pasaron en la radio las noticias acerca de lo que estaba pasando con la guerra y las consecuencias en EEUU.

- Dios, que terrible. Dijo Michael asombrado.

- ¿Michael? Preguntó Cammy, mientras que su novio volvía al auto.

- Será mejor volver a casa de inmediato, ya es casi la hora del toque de queda. Le dijo el hombre, mientras que encendía el auto y partía hacia la mansión con Cammy.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó ella.

- Me preocupa lo que está pasando con esta guerra. Será mejor tener cuidado al salir y evitar cualquier incidente. Le dijo Michael, mientras que volvían a la mansión de Michael y se ponían a mirar una película clásica británica.

- "_Urgente: Conferencia de Prensa del Presidente de Rusia, Vladimir Putin: "Presidente de los EEUU Barack Obama: A usted me dirijo, ¿es acaso usted el hombre que en el pasado había ganado el Premio Nobel de la Paz? Creo que debo retirarme mis palabras de felicitaciones, usted es el peligro que amenaza a las grandes Naciones del Mundo y la libertad de los pueblos, pide paz, arroja misiles sobre civiles inocentes, habla de que hay gobiernos represores, cuando fueron ustedes los que causaron todas las guerras en el Medio Oriente. ¿Cree que vamos a olvidar lo que han hecho con Vietnam, Laos, Camboya? No, Señor, jamás olvidaremos todas las atrocidades que han cometido, lo mismo en el pasado. Ya es hora de pagar, es hora de que se retiren de nuestras tierras, dejen en paz a Rusia, dejen en paz al Medio Oriente, háganse cargo de sus propios_ problemas" Decía el Presidente de Rusia con una fría advertencia hacia los EEUU.

Se sabía que el verdadero peligro iba a llegar a EEUU de una forma brutal y terrible: Una serie de misiles atómico-nucleares. 


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 10: Una fuga bastante extraña en la paz Chun-li se había dormido con Rodney en el hotel, no habían escuchado nada acerca de la llegada del Ejército a San Andreas, esa mañana, cuando amaneció lluviosa, Rodney se fijó por la ventana y vio muchos Black Haws sobrevolar la zona, muchas ambulancias estaban dirigiendose hacia los hospitales y sorprendía la gran cantidad de patrullas de la Policía por los alrededores.

- ¿Qué está pasando? Preguntó Chun-li, mientras que se refregaba los ojos para ver lo que pasaba afuera.

- Parece que estamos en guerra. Esto se venía venir por lo de los rusos. Le dijo Rodney, mientras que volvían a la cama a dormir un rato más.

Chun-li se acercó hacia su novio y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras que se quedaba dormida en el pecho de su chico y luego él le acariciaba los cabellos a su querida china guerrera.

Mientras tanto, en Sandy Shores, Trevor y Oscar tuvieron que suspender las acciones de la venta de armas y municiones hacia México por el tema de los rusos, el peligro a un encuentro así con el Ejército simbolizaría una verdadera masacre, en términos bastante preocupantes.

- Hiciste bien, T, no quedaba otra opción. Le dijo Oscar, mientras que él tomaba su auto y se dirigía hacia su casa.

- _"Esto ya me está hartando de cancelar los viajes hacia la frontera por culpa de esta guerra. Oscar y yo con las ITP estarán perdiendo muchas ganancias por culpa de esos inútiles del gobierno"_ Se dijo Trevor, mientras que tomaba su camioneta y cuando llegó a Sandy Shores, se quedó asombrado porque la mayoría de sus vecinos se estaban yendo del lugar.

- ¡Eh, Fred, Joe, ¿adónde van?! Les preguntó su vecino de Canadá.

- Trevor, nos vamos de aquí, nos largamos para Liberty City, las cosas están bien jodidas con la guerra. Se habla de hasta un ataque nuclear, mejor vete tú también. Le dijo Joe, mientras que ayudaba a su abuelo Fred a terminar de asegurar el auto.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, cuídense. Les dijo Trevor y se fueron.

Sandy Shores quedó completamente vacía, los pocos que se quedaron allí decidieron reunirse en el centro comunitario del condado para analizar la situación y Cletus era el Presidente del Centro Comunitario.

- Esperemos que esto no sea nada grave. Pidió Ron, mientras que asistía con Wade y Trevor al mismo lugar, donde allí se estaba llevando a cabo la reunión.

Mientras que se daba la reunión, Cletus pedía a los residentes que se largaran de allí o que construyeran refugios anti-bombardeos, no se sabría decir de que hubieran ataques aéreos contra la Ciudad y sus alrededores.

Mucha gente se fue de Los Santos y buscaron refugio en otros estados o en las afueras de Los Santos, también pasó lo mismo con el turismo, el cual se detuvo, las cosas se fueron complicando aún y con la llegada de una guerra a territorio estadounidense, el peor temor estaba aún lejos de llegar.

- Señor Presidente. Le dijo el Secretario de Defensa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11: El último amanecer en San Andreas - Señor Presidente. Le dijo el Secretario de Defensa al Mandatario, a quien le extendió un informe en una carpeta con el clásico "Top Secret", al verlo, el Presidente de los EEUU, el hombre que había lanzado toda una campaña contra Rusia, quedó al borde de un ataque cardíaco.

- Señor Presidente, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que dice el informe? Preguntó el Presidente de la Cámara de Senadores.

Aunque pudo reincorporarse, supo que todo estaba ya perdido: Los Rusos habían preparado el lanzamiento de varios misiles balísticos y se hablaba también de un ataque inminente ataque nuclear contra ellos. Inmediatamente ordenó la evacuación de todas las ciudades posibles donde fueran blancos de los Rusos.

- Si dejamos a las demás ciudades, muchos morirán, se hablará incluso de millones de muertos. Le dijo el Presidente de los Senadores, pero no podían hacer nada, tenían que salvar a todos los demás para así evitar una tragedia.

- Que nos perdone por lo que hemos hecho. Dijo el Presidente, mientras que un médico le tomaba el pulso cardíaco.

Volviendo a San Andreas, en Sandy Shores, Trevor Phillips y sus dos amigos Ron y Wade estaban escuchando las noticias por la tv en el remolque de Trevor, esa noticia sobre lo que estaba pasando en Rusia con Estados Unidos los dejó pasmados del terror.

- Debemos irnos de aquí. Pero adónde. Quiso saber Wade.

- ¿Qué les parece la Granja de los O´Neal? Sugirió Trevor.

- Buena idea. Ellos se han ido después de lo que hiciste con sus hermanos y matones. Respondió Ron.

- Estoy de acuerdo, allí llevaremos las armas y todo lo necesario, tenemos al aeródromo de McKeanzie cerca también. Dijo Trevor.

- ¿Crees que tenga refugio anti-bombas? Preguntó Ron un tanto nervioso.

- Esperemos, pero si lanzan una bomba nuclear, será contra las ciudades, no contra los pueblos, tal vez sintamos la onda expansiva pero nada más, no nos vamos a quemar. Le dijo Trevor, respondiendo a su pregunta.

- Gracias a Dios, ¿qué hacemos? Lo llevamos ahora toda la mercancía. Sugirió Wade.

- Sí, iremos de a poco, Oscar me dijo que está él solo, todos los demás se fueron para México. Le dijo Trevor, mientras que empezaban a cargar en el coche de Ron las primeras cajas de armas y municiones.

- Llamaré a Chef para que traslade el laboratorio también. Pidió Ron, mientras que tomaba su teléfono y se comunicaba con el laboratorio de drogas que tenían.

Mientras que Trevor llamaba a Chef, en Los Santos, se estaban dando las evacuaciones por tierra, aire y mar, Michael se quedó con Cammy en su mansión, debido a que las rutas y autopistas estaban cerradas por la gran cantidad de personas que huían aterrorizadas.

Mientras tanto, en Rusia:

- Los Norteamericanos han provocado una gran devastación sobre nuestras tierras, han secuestrado y torturado a mujeres y niños, se nos han burlado en la cara pero nosotros no vamos a tolerar más. Ya es hora de que el pueblo ruso castigue con toda su rigidez y severidad a los invasores, a los verdaderos enemigos del Mundo Entero. Dijo el Presidente Putin, mientras que daba su discurso, en el Centro de Comando de Misiles en Moscu, se estaban preparando los silos nucleares, la hora de impacto contra EEUU por parte de las armas nucleares rusas iba a llegar, se iniciaría el famoso "Holocausto Nuclear" en suelo norteamericano, todo lo que sus rivales habían hecho, los rusos se lo iban a devolver y de la pero manera como castigo de no meterse con ellos nunca más.

"_Las armas se deben reservar para el último lugar, donde y cuando los otros medios no basten" _Nicolás Maquiavelo.

Pronto, en EEUU, llegó la respuesta sobre el movimiento de las armas nucleares rusas.

- Activen los silos de Misiles de la Costa Este, Oeste y del Medio Oeste, apunten como blanco principal Moscú, la Casa Presidencial, los cuarteles militares y los silos de misiles rusos. Ahora. Ordenó el Presidente de los EEUU, mientras que lanzaba su última carta.

- Sí, Señor. Respondieron todos en su cúpula.

Mientras tanto, en Los Santos, las rutas se volvieron caóticas, la gente trataba de salir de allí, Lamar llegó a la residencia de Franklin.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermano? ¿Estás bien? Preguntó a su amigo.

- ¿Tienes refugio anti-bombas? Lamar.

- ¿De qué hablas? Le preguntó Franklin, mientras que le mostraba por la tv lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Tienes o no?! Le preguntó nervioso su amigo.

- Sí, allí afuera tengo un búnker. Le dijo Franklin, mientras que lo llevaba hacia ese lugar.

- Bien, cuando informen sobre los misiles, nos vamos para ese lugar. Le dijo Lamar, mientras que cerraba la puerta de seguridad.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12: La Hora 0 Ron había interceptado las señales de las radios de la OTAN, las noticias no eran para nada buenas, los Estados Unidos estaban siendo aniquilados por los Rusos toda la Europa del Este, Rusia había recibido el apoyo de China, Alemania, Japón, Italia, España, Siria, Iraq y hasta de Argentina para acabar con los invasores, Nacionalistas Rusos y también Fuerzas Kurdas con las Milicias y los Peshmergas borraron a las embajadas en el Kurdistán (Las de EEUU) para siempre, mientras que Europa reconocía la nueva nación naciente en Oriente Medio, desde la "Caída del Estado Islámico" y la desaparición total de todos sus miembros y líderes, Siria, China y Rusia aniquilaron a los traidores que se habían unido a las filas enemigas, incluso sobre los jovenes y también sobre los que eran de Australia.

Los EEUU habían sido expulsados de Chechenia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y hasta de la propia Capital Moscú, el Presidente Obama estaba bastante preocupado por lo ocurrido y quería tratar de llegar a una supuesta paz, las protestas contra él aumentaron, Los Santos seguía llena de gente que huía de allí, mientras que se hablaba también de ciudades destruidas, como en el marco de una terrible guerra que solo se podían ver esas imágenes en una película de Hollywood, pero allí era tan real que asustaba.

Rodney estaba con Chun-li, ya que aún no habían podido escapar de Los Santos porque las rutas y calles estaban colapsadas, como también el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Santos.

- Deberíamos huir hacia Sandy Shores. Le sugirió Rodney a su novia.

- No es una mala idea, allí estaremos a salvo de esto. Por si llegan a caer las bombas. Le respondió Chun-li, mientras que hacían las valijas y partían de allí hacia Sandy Shores.

Allí mismo, Trevor con Ron y Wade había llegado con Oscar a la granja de los O´Neal, allí colocaron todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en caso de un ataque nuclear, ya que estarían lejos de la explosión.

- Esperemos que podamos aguantar una explosión nuclear. Pidió Ron, mientras que aseguraban la casa.

Chun-li y Rodney habían logrado dejar Los Santos y escuchaban atentamente la radio, la NSA había dado una advertencia de evacuar San Andreas, Nevada, California, San Francisco, Idaho, Ohio, lugares donde tenían los silos del Oeste.

- Cerraré los ojos, Rodney, avísame cuando estemos en un sitio seguro. Le pidió Chun-li.

- Lo haré, Princesa, descansa, te avisaré cuando estemos en zona segura. Le dijo Rodney, mientras que él conducía el auto, su novia había estado ayudando bastante en las evacuaciones, a su vez, Franklin y Lamar se dirigían con Chop hacia su refugio anti-bombas.

- Es casi seguro que van a bombardearnos. Le dijo Franklin, mientras que cerraban la puerta del bunker.

En el Comando de Misiles Balísticos, los Americanos habían captado la señal de los Rusos, éstos habían desplegado sus armas nucleares hacia territorio estadounidense, la situación fue que esos misiles estaban en camino, solo Vice City y Liberty City habían sido perdonadas, el resto estaban condenadas a desaparecer.

- ¡Es tarde para lanzar los nuestros, rápido, traigan los códigos para los misiles balísticos continentales, destruiremos sus silos como mucho! Les ordenó el Secretario de Defensa, mientras que lanzaban su última jugada.

Los Americanos habían perdido la guerra, Rusia había ganado y desde los Cielos, se pudo ver todo un destello de las bombas que se dirigían hacia Los Santos y grandes zonas de los demás estados.

- Dios. Dijo Ron asombrado, mientras que veía a lo lejos las armas nucleares llegar.

- Oh carajo. Dijo Rodney y se detuvo debajo de un puente, tomó a Chun-li quien seguía dormida y se cubrieron boca abajo.

Michael y Cammy estaban en uno de los sótanos de la mansión del primero por seguridad, siguiendo por la radio lo que ocurría, Trevor salió afuera de la granja con sus amigos, estaba impactado por lo que había visto.

- ¿Adónde irán esos tres? Preguntó Wade.

- Se que uno de ellos tiene de blanco a San Francisco y Los Ángeles. Le explicó Ron, mientras que le mostraba un mapa.

- Todos a la granja ahora, ¡Ya, de prisa, de prisa! Les pidió Trevor al ver el destello del primer misil que había caído cerca de San Fierro, a lo lejos pudieron ver la onda expansiva.

La gente entró allí y se cubrieron, la onda llegó, pero era menos fuerte, ya que había lejos el impacto, lo que sí levantó fue mucho polvo.

Rodney y Chun-li estaban en el auto, cubriéndose, ya que ese misil les había alcanzado, podían escucharse los gritos de la gente que se quemaban afuera, pero no podían hacer nada, solo esperar y nada más.

Tanto Michael como Franklin estaban en sus hogares aún, mientras que se escuchaba un terrible silencio de muerte, luego de eso, una fuerte explosión sacudió a todos en Los Santos, el misil número 5 había llegado a San Andreas.

Fueron minutos de mucho terror hasta que se calmó todo, se escucharon los gritos y después se calmó todo a su alrededor, cuando ambos salieron, en diferentes zonas, ya La Ciudad de Los Santos no existía más a partir de ese momento.


End file.
